What if?
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: What if instead of Wesker as the bad guy it was Chris? Shitty sum Plz R&R M for some bad words, mentionings of sex, and Mpreg. Thanks to all my reveiwers, specially to Lazymonkeyninja! Done&Done! Ending chapter is up and thxs for reading! UPDATE!; I'm currently working on my sequel to 'What if' so keep a look out for it! 'Family Matters'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:An Old Memory  
><em> I,along with the rest of Alpha team,got a call from Bravo call was cut short from static and screaming. Captain said they might be in trouble so, he traced the call to some old worn out mansion. Me,Jill and the Captain entered the mansion. We heard a gunshot coming from the dinning room. "I'll go." I said. "Me and Jill will keep this part secured and Wesker I'm counting on you." Chris said and gave me a half smile. "Yes sir!" I I enter the room I see a familair shadow run into the next room . I didnt have time to call out and ran after it. After me going through four doors I found a man. "Freeze!Hands up and turn torwards me!" I said,aiming my turned as told and- "Captain?What are you-" I was too scared to continue.I took a real good look around the more like a lab. Test tubes,an operating table, computers and files. Then finally I laid my eyes on the man I respected and loved for more then 13 years: Captain Redfield. I was scared but I couldnt show it or let my guard down. "Captain what are you doing here?Wheres Jill?" I asked,my gun still aimed. I locked eyes with him. I gasped. His stormy blue eyes I had come to love were now gold, crimson and cat-like. "Beautiful isnt it?" he said in a joy-filled vocie. "Captain...?" Now I was freaked. In the blink of an eye his hand was around my neck and I was pinned to a wall. I let out a pained groan.<em>'How did he do that?'  
><em>"Oh Albert.I can do many things. All thanks to this." he waved a syringe filled with weird color liquid inside. '<em>The hell is it?'  
><em>"I call it the T-virius." he smiled. Then I remembered a meeting Captain Irons dragged us was talking about a new B.O.W. virius. "Very good memory. Yes the very same." he loosened his grip. I sucked in some much needed air before I spoke. "What? You can read minds now?" i spat. I was going to say sorry to him, him being my Captain but this was not my Captian. "Now,now Albert.." he tsked. "I will always be your Captain... And to answer your question, Yes among many other thing. As you've seen my speed as increased, as well as my strength and my five bad the mind reading is only for the first few months." he smiled and ran his fingers down my neck. I screwed my eyes shut and tried,but failed, to hold back a shiver and small groan. I could hear his damn smirk. I try to picture my Captain Redfield that said he loved me. The muscular,tan, 6" foot tall man with his chocolate brown slik back hair, his half smile and his ocean eyes. "Albert..." he said his vocie sounded...sad? I opened my eyes to see my old Captain's eyes looking at me. "Chistopher." i choked out and laid my head on his chest. i felt him hold me for a while then shove me away lightly. he walked away from me,back to the center of the room. "Leave now. Go find Jill." i was going to say something but thought twice about it and ran out. Running down the hall,trying to find Jill, I thought about what happened. I ran my hand through my already messed up blonde hair. What happened to him? Its clear he was working with bio-terroist. But why? Why would he turn against S.T.A.R.S? Against me? i ran into Jill. "Jill!You ok?What happened?" I asked worried. "I dont know!I was knocked out and when I woke up the Captain was gone! But no time we have to go!" she said. "Theres a bomb!" She pulled me out the manison.<em> 'Captian!'_ The second we were out the manison it expoled. I grabbed Jill and covered her. I quickly turned around and looked at the now burned down manison. _'N-no! Chris!'_ Then I looked up to see a helicopter. I saw him hanging out the 'copter. His smile was dangerous. Right then and there I knew for a fact that my Captain was dead and I'll kill the bastard who took him away. I fliped him off and sneered. He smiled and flew off._

"Ahhh!" I jumped up from my bed. I looked around the dark was just a dream._ 'God not again...'_ I sat up and put my head in my hands. I lifted my head to look at my right hand at the small ring he had given me for our third anniversy. In total we were together for six years...six years before everything went straight to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:New Mission  
>"Wes!" Jill yelled running,and almost tripping,to my desk. "Whats goin' on?" I asked. "Captain Irons wants us for a mission!" She shouted and pulled on my black S.T.A.R.S. vest. "Come on!Come on!" she shouted like a small child. I smiled. "." I get up and walk to Captain Irons office. Jill loved missions but this had to be something extra. Jill bursts through the Captain door.I walked in just a bit after. " as you know we have been tracking down Ozwell E. Spencer." Captain motioned for us to sit and flip on his projector (Damn did he loves to use it.I mean come on he used it that night everyone stayed late to show us which take-out place we'd order from!). "Spencer is in charge of Umbrella's B.O.W's and in charge of Umbrella itself. After Redfield turned on S.T.A.R.S he joined Umbrella to work for that Spencer droped out of Umbrella's day-to-day op's and hasnt been seen since." I flinched at the seemed to notice and she squeezed my the Captain didnt and continued. "We have tracked Spencer down to an estate outside of Raccoon City." he fliped to a slide that showed a manison. 'Oh god please not another manison!' I wanted to run out the room but this was THE Ozwell Spencer we found. "I want you two to what you can find then as soon as you find Spencer call HQ got it?" Irons turned straight to me. "This is the plan Wesker. No going rogue is that understood? We dont need you ruining another mission with you trying to handle everything." 'What? Ruin? I made all thoses possible to complete!' I clenched my jaw. "Is that understood?" he repeted. "Understood." I said grinding my teeth.<p>

"I mean who in the hell does he think he is?" I said angerly to Jill as we were sitting back in the copter. "You cant let it get to you Wes." she said softly. "No! I 'ruin' all the missions right? So why in bloody hell is he sending me on this one?" I almost shouted while reloading my magnam. "He is our Captain, He's kinda like Captain Re-"I cut her off. "He's NOT Captain Redfield! He is NOTHING compared to him!" I snapped dropping my ammo. She looked at me with a surprised look. I didnt realize I was crying until she wiped her hand across my cheek. "Al...I know it still hurts but..." she trailed off. "No...Im sorry Jill. I had no right to scream at not your fault." I wiped my face and contined loading my guns. " fine everybody needs something to yell at. Thats why I yell at my T.V when i get home." She smiled. I chuckled a bit. Knowing Jill she would yell at anything that ignores her. "We're landing...Hold on tight." said DeChant. We landed and me and Jill jumped off and the copper flew off. "You guys alright down there?" Ughhh Irons. Jill gave me a 'be a man' look. I sighed. Pushy. "Yeah we're fine Cap." "Remeber: Stick to the-" Jill tried to scowl me but ended up laughing. I smiled. "Oops! Cap run that by me one more time I think my finger slipped and a pressed the button." God this was fun. Havent had this much fun since Jill was drunk at the last S.T.A.R.S x-mas party. "*Sigh* Just go." "Roger that over and out!" I motioned for Jill to follow me and stay close. We opened the double doors. Chandler, three way staircase kinda looks like...Oh! Oh come on! Thats not right! "It looks like we know who built the last mansion." I thought aloud. "You could say that again." Jill mumbled. "So same layout same plan right?" She asked. "Yeah just no spilting up. Dont know if he knows we're here." I said, gun in hand. "Is it safe to say that he knows we know that he knows?" Jill smiled. I turn my attention from the dinning room door back to Jill. "Remind me what exactly are we here for?"  
>"To kick Ozwells ass!" She said,hyper.<br>"And what are you doing?"  
>"Making tounge twisters." a little less hpyer<br>"And how does that help?" I smirked walking torwards the stairs  
>"It your such a buzz kill." she sighed,following me<br>"As long as no one gets killed,hurt or injured here in any type of way I really dont give a furry rat as-!" *body falls from the roof* "Ahh! WTF?" I give that 'Really?" look. "I mean the fuck?"  
>"Wesker to like we some men down."<br>"We knew this wasnt gonna be a walk in the pet keep your guard up." Me and Jill exchanged looks. "Uhh Sir dont you mean a walk in the park?" Jill asked.  
>"No! Now get going!"<br>"God he's such an ass..." I mumble under my breath.  
>"What was that Wesker?"<br>"I said next time I go fishing I wanna catch a bass."  
>"Oh well that sounded longer than...Never go." We continued ' know headed through a lot of doors. Killed some zombies. Collected some guns same old same old. "God! I've got this same fucking gun at least ten times in this goddamned ho-" "Shh!" I whispered and pointed to the door. "Oh right." she mouthed. She stood on one side while I stood on the other.<br>"One.."  
>"Two..."<br>"Three! Hands up...Captain?" we brust through the doors and we saw someone that wasnt Ozwell.

A/N-So?R&R Hope you enjoyed it! My friend put in all the puns and shit(Sorry 'bout the cursing cant be helped)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Risk

I looked all over the room till my eyes landed on **_him_**. "Nice of you two to finally show up." the smooth cold vocie of Christopher Redfield rang through out the empty house. My heart jumped and twisted inside my chest.I was just starting to forget! _'Always! Goddamn him!' _ "Look." Jill whispers,elbows me and nods to the floor. And on said floor was one hella dead Spencer. "Now **thats**.." I point to the body " just plain fucked up." I say to Chris. I maybe dying inside but I cant show it. This ass doesnt need an ego boost. He turns away from the window and smiles at us. I take one good look at him.(Yeah I do it to myself) God he always did look good in blue. He has a tight blue vest with black leather pants and some black shades. Always had a good style too. I shake my head. "Still a brave boy scout. brave is just a nicer word for stupid isnt it?" he smiles. "Oh hahahaha." I laugh dryly. "Just come off of it...Chris." the name alone made my want to break down. What was that? That small look that passed on his face...was that...sadness? way! I shook my head.I'm goin' fuckin' crazy! "Is that really what you want? You want me to 'come off it'? he smirks. I blush. _'Perv...Sexy perv..Stop!'_ Thank god for Jill. "Enough! Give it up Chris!" Jill aims her machine had to be done. "Do it Jill!" I shout. She shoots and in a flash Chris slams Jill into the bookcase at the other end of the room. "Jill!" I was planning on helping but when Chris' hand wraps around my neck and pins me against the other bookcase it was kinda hard to do. "So rough Albert..." his hot breath hitting my ear. "D-dont call me that!" I moan and start kicking. "*tsk tsk* Dont push me." he growls as he shoves his knee between my legs to stop my kicking. "Now..." he continues talking way too close for my liking(or more like not close enough). " 'Some words are better left expressed then said so this is for you,my one and only love.'" I blush. _'The ring..the ring he gave me for our three year anniversy...!'_ He smirks. '_Dammit!' _ Ego level up!I look over to Jill who is rubbing her head._'Thank God!She just woke up!' _She saw me pinned and winked. I regained some of my strength and punched him in the stumbled back. "Now!Push him!" Jill tried to shove him. Didnt bugde. He tilts his head and throws her back. "Only one way!" She nods to me. "No! Dont Jill!" I was too late. She throws herself full force at Chris and they both fall out the window.I run to the window. "JILL!" I panicly call HQ. "Irons! Jill...Chris!Hurry up!" I scream into the radio. I fall to the floor. "Jill...Christopher.." i sob.

They came 'bout an hour later. They take me out to the heilcopter and put a shock blanket around me. "Yo Wesker!" I look up from my feet to see William and Ada. My best friend and my niece. They sit on ethier side of me. "We heard what happened..." William says softly patting my back. "Are you ok?" Ada asks. "No." I admit. "Its okay! The FBI are helping by sending out a search 'll find her." I didnt believe that for a second. If I dropped a tree in the middle of the desert they couldnt find it! Jill will always be my long lost best friend and partner.

Chris POV

_'Hell happened?'_

I feel a light weight on my chest. I looked down to see a knocked out Jill. _'Right...Albert.' _ I look back down at Jill._ 'He cant stay away even if he wanted to...butttt Jill might be a useful pawn.' _"Wont you Jill?" I asked as I petting her. "Mmmm Wesker..." To say I was mad would be an understatment. _'My Wesker? Oh no! Oh hell no! He is mine!' _I shout at her. In my head of want S.T.A.R.S catching us do we? '_My plan will start in the heart of the world:Africa. Urobous shall be complete in a matter of months. Soon Albert soon you'll get to see your partner and we'll see how long you can deny me:The God of the forced evelution.'_ i smile.

A/N- Me-Hate it?Love it? R&R please!*Jumps up and down like a three year old*

Chris-Yeah 'cause you dont know what crazy over here would do*laugh*

Me-You get shot with rocket launchers dont make me make it anymore ...Dont listen to macho man over here whatever he says is a lie.

Chris-Your a girl*laughs*

Me-Why you!*Chases around with a broom*

Chris-Ok ok! Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Africa

3 years later

"Wesker!Office now!" Irons called from his office. I sighed,got up from my desk and knocked on the door. "You wanted to see me sir?" I asked sitting across from him. "I'm sending you on the 've already heard in the meeting there have been odd things going on that might be connected to Spencer." I tilted my head

"But Cap didnt Spencer die in the last chapter?"

"Dammit Wesker no breaking the fourth wall!"

"Im sorry."I mumbled not really meaning it. "But yes you are correct Spencer did die but the B.O.W that he made is still alive." he slid a file over to me.I grab the file. '_More B.O.W's huh?I've been chasing down B.O.W's since Spencer.' _I think to myself while flipping to the next page in the file. "So whats in Afr-!" I stared at it. "Wesker you alright?" Irons asked. "C-Chris." I whisper to myself. '_Calm down!' _I regain my composure. "Am I going alone?" I asked in a monotone vocie,sliding the file back. Irons look as if he wanted to say something but all he did was shake his head and say "No. Sheva will be going. You'll be leaving in 1 hour got it?" I stood up. "Got it." I turned to walk out. "And Wesker." I turned back to see Irons smiling sadly. "Dont let it bring back bad memorys ok?" he regained his 'Iron' outside.(Get it? Iron and his..name is Irons...? Hahahaha ahhh forgot it!) I smiled. "Thanks Captain." I ran to the mens bathroom.I wash my face with some cold water. '_Thats was oddly nice of him. But it was pity and Albert Wesker doesnt need pity!Wonder what** he** did now...Duh it has something to do with the B.O.W's but what?There are a million things someone like him can do-no! I hate him and I'm still giving him complments. Thats right I hate him...I hate him.'_ I felt the more I said it the more the lie stick.I run a hand through my messed up blond hair then looked at my watch. _'Ah fuck! I only got 8 mintues to pack!'_ I quickly walked outta the bathroom,over to my desk,got my duffle bag and went to the gun locker room. '_Magaum:Check Hydra:Check Rocket launcher:Double Check Bullet proof and Melee vest:Check and Check'_ Alright mental check list checked:Check. "Weskea." I jump a little. "Jeues! Tryin' to give your partner a heart attack?" I teased turning to look at her. She was leaning against the door,giggling. "It's not my falut you are such a chicken." she giggled. I smiled. We had met a bit after the Spencer problem. She was recutied the same day. In practice and in action she proved in two weeks she could rank up next to me or higher. Even if she was the smallest outta all the rest of S.T.A.R.S. She's about 5"6 while everyone else is about 5"9 or over. Her brown hair is short and in a skin,the same color as her hair if anything a bit lighter,and she's very brave. She has this english mixed accent with somethin' else I cant put my finger her accent would disappear then pop up again. We got along very well. The years passed and I let myself opened again. But only her. "Yeah well we'll just see who's chicken when we drop. Try not to get lost." I said walking out of the room. "Hey that was one time!" she shouted after me. "Oh dont be such a chicken." I said over my shoulder,mimicking her. "Hahaha! Very funny!Meet you at the copter!" "Will do!" I shouted back. I ran upstairs to the roof. "DeChant my man! Whats up?" I said as I throw my duffle bag in. "Well it better be my copter in about 3 seconds." he said smiling and leaning on said copter. "Well Sheva will be here in a sec." And speak of the walks through the roof door with her bag. "DeChant we ready to go?" She asked with a smile. "Locked and loaded! Lets get goin'!" He hopped inside and we followed. "Ready?" she asked smiling. "You now know it Shev!" I smirked. "DeChant to Africa!" And with that we flew off.

A/N-Dunno how I ended up doing this but here it is! Plz R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Hostile?

"Well I know I'm getting a tan. Good thing I brought my shades. Bad thing I wore all black leather." I mumbled,running my hands along the black vest i have on as we walked over to get our breifing. "Oh need a tan Weskea." she said pulling my cheek. "Ow!Sheva this is a mission!" She giggled and let go. "Come on!" She said and started running. "Hey wait up!" I yelled after her. "No way slow poke!" I ran after her. I bust through the meat market door. "She...*pant pant..va.." I panted with my hands on my knees. "You must be the famous Albert Wesker."said a man leaning against the wall. I striaghted up and walked forward. "Yea." I gave a short nod. "So what do you two know?" I was going to answer but Sheva beat me to it. "We know that Iriving was seen with a woman and has been infecting people of this village. Also that B.O.W's have been kiddnaping villagers." Sheva spoke in a bold and strong vocie. '_God if I werent gay I'd chase after her.'_ "Well while that is true Iriving has not been _in_ the village himself. He has been hiding in the caves up north. With that bein' said there is some extra ammo and some first aid sprays in that case on the table. You can exit through the back." he pointed to a small case on the top of a table to my right. I grabbed a first aid spray. "Lets go." I told Sheva and started walking torwards the exit. I soon heard Sheva's footsteps behind me. "Now thats just nasty!" she said pointing to the crows eating a dead deer down the slope. "Lets just hope we dont end up like that." I said mostly to myself. "Alright from here on out we'er partners and we'er sticking together." I said walking down the slope,and putting my shades on. "Dont worry bout me.I may not be as big as you but I could still hold my own Wes." she pouted but followed me into the small door way at the right of the dead deer. "Come on." "Roger." we moved through the small house. "I found an herb!" Sheva said as she gave me a green herb. "A heeerb?" I teased putting it in my bag. "Oh you shouldnt make fun of me mister when-ever-I-get-mad-my-british-accent-comes-out." she smirked. "Hey!I try to hide it!Plus it hard enough trying to hide the bloody thing..." I quickly clamp my hand over my mouth. She starts laughing. "Ok laugh it up 'cause once we pass this through this door all serious...unless its just that funny got it?" I say,hand on the door. "Got it Captin' Irons." She smile. I narrow my eyes. "Ok ok." she said and kicked the door.I fell forward and banged into a table. "Jeues Sheva! I almost fell on-" I turn to see her laughing breathly and shaking her head. "What in hell is so funny?" I snap,not even trying to hide my accent. "Y...y-" Holds stomach "You fell...!" very loud breath "Oh god! That-that was...ahhh that was worth coming here." She said when she finally got her breath. "Almore!"I snapped,crossing my arms. She snapped up straight. "Sorry Sir!" I smirked then she blinked and smiled. "God you sounded so much like a captain Wes!" she gave me a half smile saying 'I was scared shitless!'. "So I've been told..." I smirked. "

"Their here! Attack !" I hear from outside the window in the room. "The hell was that?" Sheva whispered. "Dont know. Lets find out!" i say and jump through the window. "Weskea you crazy son of a bitch!" she says from the window. "Your just mad 'cause I landed on my feet." I say smugly...untill she jumps down and lands on her hands. "*Sigh* Show-off.." i mumble. "Like you should talk." she says. "Lets go." I walk around the corner. "Kill them!" I hear before a man jumps me. "Get off! Sheva!" I yell. I see her round kick him off of me. "Hell bloody yes Sheva!" I say pulling out my rocket launcher and my radio. "Captain! Villagers are getting hostile!Me and Sheva are gonna put 'em down!Back it up!" I take aim not waiting for the Captains reply. "But cant you only use that-"

"Fire!" I yell and the misslie flew torwards the group of villagers. I started laughing. "Once?" she said after it got quiet. "No.I got infinite ammo on this. I beat this game in less then 6 hours." I said smugly.

"Breaking the 5 wall."

"What?"

"You cant talk about the game Vannah5234 is gonna get mad." she sighs

"So?What is she gonna do?" I say shooting my launcher just to do it.I turn back to her.

"What? What is it? Do I gotta bug on my face?" I ask only because her face is so: O.0

"Y-your hair.." she hands me a small mirrior

"Whats wrong with-AHHHH!" I run my fingers through my **_red_** hair.

"Say your sorry!" she squeaks.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just give me back my blonde hair!" I with a 'pop' it's back to blonde.I hear Sheva let out a breath. "That color was...*shiver*. I mean I'd like highlights but that color red was just too dark. Maybe a cherry red..?" She gave me a look that Jill use to give me whenever I chose her clothes. The look that says 'Damn your gay!'. "How much more gay can you be?" she ask smiling. "Oh trust _much _more." I say in a higher vocie,putting my hands on my hips. "Or as my ex used to say whenever he was asked that question 'As gay as the rainbow."' I laughed at the memory. "Chris was such a good man or at least thats what he played." I said smling sadly,wiping the tears forming in my eyes. "Wait Chris as in the Chris we'er after?" I sigh. _'Guess I gotta tell her...'_ and so I did. I told her about Captain Redfield,our realtionship, and what happened at the Spencer Estate. "Wow...I didnt know you've been through so that explains the ring." she said softly. "Huh?Oh 's not what you think...we werent at couldnt get married at the time so instead he gave me it as a gift for our third year anniversy of dating." I look at my ring. "Havent takin' it off since reminds me of the good side of Chris..my Chris..but like I said he **was** a good his just a of lets get going." she gave a sharp nod and we left. '_Maybe the more I say it the more truth the words will have to me.'_

A/N-So? I wrote this from god know where! Rape the review button and tell whatcha think!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Finding old friends

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Some Hours Later-~-~-~-~-~-~**

"*Huff* That was NOT what I came here for!" I shouted getting out the top of the truck. Sheva jumped out and went over to the pain in the ass monster we just shot down. "Look Wes!He has a belt of _people_! Wonder how he did it...Could be useful.." she mumbled. "Sheva!" I yelled. "Huh?" she said,her eyes not moving from the human belt. "Why in the world would you need to know how to make **that**?" I asked a bit shocked. "Just incase." she shruged. "Incase of what?" I shouted,looking through the truck for my bag. "Oh dont be dull Weskea." she smiled. I picked up my bag and head torwards a motor boat near the beach. "Hey. Hey! Where do you think your going?" I could hear her running torwards me. "Now that I know Jill's still alive I need to find her." I said throwing my bag on the boat. "I'm going with you." She said in a _'Thats final'_ voice. I turn to her. "You do know what this means right? No more orders just us." I pull out my headset and radio that connected me to HQ and threw it to the ground. "We'er partners to the end." She said and did the same thing. I smiled. "Alright lets get goin'!" I jumped up top and Sheva sat at the bottom. "I'm comin' Jill." I whispered and zoomed off.

**~-~-~-~-~-More Some Hours Later~-~-~-~-~**

Chris' POV

_'Ugh! I cant work like this! Excella wont leave me,netheir will Leon and dont even get me started on Rebecca...' _

I thought to myself as I looked over the black-outed factory. '_"Chris dont work yourself so hard!Its not heathly._"_' _A smile ghosted my lips. _'Wesker always knew best.A fuck load better then Excella_._And speak of the damn devil.' _"What is it Excella?" I sigh without turning around. I know she's there because her _stupidtiy_ fills the room and it's like inhaling smoke. She says something about Tricell. _'About her job most likely.' _ "Your postion at Tricell will is secured.I asure you." I said grinding my teeth. "Oh no.I have my eyes on something _much_ bigger." she whispers while running her fingers on my torso. _'EWWW! Good god!I mean Good me!' _"You need a partner right?Someone suitable to rule the new world with? I've prove Im worthy yes?" '_ No. You proved to be easy. But she is still a needed pawn.' _ I grab her chin. "Perhaps you have." I growl and push her chin away. "The S.T.A.R.S are here." Jill walks corner of my mouth twiched upward. '_Albert...' _"Is that concern I feel? " Excella says smugly. _' No that's love,lust and...that yogurt I ate.I keep forgeting:No eating dariy.' _"The plan is at it's final stages.I will **_not_** have any delays." I said,my vocie hard. She looks offended(which I love) and leaves with Jill. "I really should thank you,Spencer." I say when the room is empty and I switch the factory lights on so to see the tanks of Urbouros. '_I'm sorry human race has brought this on themself.' _I turn away from the factory and head downstairs.

Wesker POV

We finally killed the last bit of Manjia on the moving panel. "I still cant believe you burnt my hand back there." I mumbled walking up the stairs and playing with a piece of cloth I wrapped around said burnt hand. "Well at least it was your left hand. You use your right to hold and shoot your gun and your ring is on your right hand also so it didnt melt plus I said I'm sorry **plus** I gave you a first aid spray to make it hurt else do you want from me?" she whined as she broke some boxes. "Chris.." I whispered. "Chips? I didnt think you eat that stuff. You seem so...strict on food." She said picking up some gold. "Chips?How the hell-?Oh! Oh well yeah because unlike _some people_ I dont just go eating anything thats fried." I say nugding her. She turns and narrows her eyes. "For your info I do NOT eat fried things..all the time. How do you think I keep this figure?" she runs her fingers down her curves. "Oh please." I scoff and unzip my black vest. "This." I run my hands down my huge six pack. "Is figure. See what I do is eat anything _then_ I go to the gym not the other way around Sheva." I zip my vest back up and smile. "Hey!Just cause you got pretty blonde hair doesnt mean you gotta be a bitch 'k barbie?" she puts her hands on her hips and _trys_ to stay mad but we both end up laughing. "Nice blonde barbie joke." I say when I finally catch my breath. She smiles "Im really glad Jill is alive." I say,Sheva's joke reminding me of somthing she would say. "Im really happy for you." she gave one of rare serious smiles. "Ready to go kick whatevers ass is next?" She asks,relaoding her gun. "Hell fuckin' yeah!" I yell and we brust through the door.

A/N-I killed my friend alot in the ruins with the mirrors...but it wasnt my falut!She kept running around instead of standing on the pedastal untill I was done. Took untill she had to go for me to do the board with the AI(which pissed me off even more) Anyways R&R and continue to enjoy the story!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:One Big Family Reuion

"Excella Gonnie!Hands up!" Sheva yells,aiming her gun once she spots starts claping and turns torwards us. "Where is Jill?" I shout,aiming my gun as well. "Jill,Jill,Jill. You sound like a broken record you know?"

"Says the look J. Lo alike." me and Sheva say at the same time. We look at each other,smile and turn back to Excella. "Now as true as that may be...thats no way to say hi is it?" I hear a familiar vocie and turn to the left side of the steps to see Chris walking down with a woman in what looks like a long robe and mask behind him. "You havent changed. We last we met at the Spencer Estate wasnt it?" he smirks.I start to remember that night as if it were my dream. "Chris!You are still alive..." I hiss. "Wait this is Chris?" Sheva whispers to me. Chris whispers something to the woman in the robe and,just like Chris,she's over to us in a second. I dodge her hit and try to shot but none make contact except one that knocks off her jumps back over to Chris who is now smiling. I growl. "I thought you'd be more happier to see us." he says reaching for the womans hood. "Us?" I ask slowly. "So slow to catch on." he chuckles and pulls back her hood to reveal- "J-Jill?Oh shit Jill! It's me,Wesker." I say walking slowly to her. "Are you sure thats her?" Sheva says to me. "The one and only." Chris says charges at me and flips me in the air then knees me back to the points a gun at Jills head. I shakely stand up and turn to see Sheva being elbowed aside by Chris. They both jump back while I help Sheva up. "Well I think its a fair game now. Two against two. Right Jill?"Chris says and pulls out his Hydra and shoots at Sheva but misses. "Seven mintues is all the time I can spare to play with you." He says and aims at Sheva. "Move!" I yell. Sheva flips and starts shooting at Jill. I move to my right to find a door. '_Fuck! Jammed!' _"Poor poor Wesker!" he shouts as he kicks me into the door.I fall face first but quickly stand up and run up the stairs. "You cant hide forever!" I hear him yell.I run into a room and look around for somewhere to hide. "Sheva! Dont say anything just listen and follow. The door Chris kicked me in.I need you to get in here.I gotta a plan." I whisper into my headset,leaning in a sarcophagus. "Theres no point in hiding." he's close. "Albert." he says and flings the sarcophagus cover off. I want to scream but I cant. "There you are. You ..." he leaned in. "Are _never_ going to shake me off,love. We both know that." he kissed me.I tried to push him but he wouldnt move. _'No! This is not my Chris!' _"Get off!" I broke the kiss. "Your not **my** Christopher Redfield!" I said,pain breaking through my vocie. A flash of hurt crossed his face. "Albert..We can rule this new . I lo-!" he was cut off by a pained growl(that he made) and a gunshot. "Get the **hell** off of him!" I heard Sheva yell. Chris snapped around and bared his teeth. "**_How dare you!" _**he growled harshly. "Sheva move!" I yell from behind Chris. Chris dash's torwards her but she rolls out of the way. I pull at my rocket launcher. "Now!While his back is turned!" Sheva yells and I fire. "UGH!" he yells and kneels to the floor. But before we can walk near him,he runs out,back downstairs and we follow. When we get downstairs we see him at the top in the middle of the two stairs cases. "I expected more of a challage after all this time Albert." he smiled,not wiping the bit of blood rolling down his chin. His phone rings,he flips it open and turns to leave.I signal Sheva to head upstairs. "Chris stop!" I shout and aim my gun. He closes his phone and smirks. I quickly turn around to see Jill grab for Sheva.I shoot,she dodges and flips Sheva to the wall.I shoot at Jill and,of coruse, she dodges it. Jill runs over to me and flips me on the floor,then grabs my arm and twist's it while pinning me down with her foot. "What are you doing,Jill! Pull yourself together! Jill Valentine!" I yelled in pain. "Wes-Wesker." she mumbled and therw herself back. "Hmmm." Chris hummed in interest. "At such an advanced stage. Commandable yet futile." he smiled whilie pulling out some kind of remote.I snapped my head torwards him while he pressed a few buttons then stuffed it in his pocket. Jill yelled out in pain and ripped the very top of the blue suit she was wearing to show some kind of machine attached to her chest. "Well I'll just leave you and your 'partner' to 'catch up'." He smiled dangerously and walked into the elevator. "What did you do to her you bastard?" I yelled pounding my fist on the already closed elevator. "Uh Weskea? I dont think we can get to her anymore." Sheva says. I turn to see Jill ready to pounce Sheva. "Downstairs now!" I shouted while running downstairs. Jill did a back flip off the balconey._ 'How the fuck..?'_ I quickly shook my head. '_Not the time!_' "Wes we have to get that thing off of her!" Sheva shouted from the other side. I ran over and fliped Jill to the floor. "Way ahead of you." I smiled and started to pull the...thing off. Before I got to pull it off Jill slipped from under me. "Wes press X! I-I mean dodge!" Sheva yelled. I flip out of the way just in time cause Jill was about to kick my head off with those heels(Which I will admire just not now)she was wearing. I threw Sheva a 'Thank you' look before she ran over and restrained Jill. "Hold her as still as you can." I said taking aim at the thing on Jill's chest. "Wait!What if you miss?"Sheva asked panicly. "We have a checkpoint." i smirk and shoot. "Bullseye!" I yelled as Jill crummbles to the floor. "Cant believe you can still joke at a time like this." Sheva sighs and rolls her eyes as she starts to pull at the thing on Jill's chest. On our sixth try we finally rip the damn thing off. Jill falls to the floor and I quickly kneel next to her. She opens her eyes and stares at me. "D-dont cry you big wuss..." her voice is brealy above a whisper. I smiled,wipe my eyes and pulled out my canteen. "Here." I offered. She grab the water and downed it. "Thank Wes." She says sitting up,sounding a bit better. She looks at Sheva who's standing in front of her. "I'm so sorry.I-" Sheva cuts her off. "It wasnt your falut." Sheva smiles. "Oh! Well are we gonna give our readers some yuri?" I smirk. Jill and Sheva both blush and scowl me. "Alright!Alright!I dont feel like getting killed." i move away a little,ya' know just incase. "Look." Jill says standing up. I get up and help her up. "Chris is planning to infect people with Urobrous world-wide! Something about nartural selection crazy son of a bitch..." she mumbled. "You have to stop him the only one who can." Jill said. "Wait what?I'm not le-" She cut me off. "I can handle myself. Dont you trust your partner?" she smiled. I sighed and looked at Sheva who was waiting for me in the elevator. "I'll see you later...?" It's was more of a question then a statement but I cant ask like I'm a 100% sure. "Of coruse!You cant shake me off!" she hyperly shouted. I smiled and walked inside the elevator. "Oh and Sheva...Take care of him." Jill smiled and waved as the doors closed. "Maybe there might be some yuri after all." I smirked.

A/N-I dunno bout the yuri thing but if you guys want yuri,reveiw and tell me and I'll fit it in if I get enough yes for yuri. R&R and continue to enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Urobrous

~-~-~-~-~-~-~Couple of doors later~-~-~-~-~-

"Huh." Was all I have to say when we walk out of the boat to see a pile of dead bodys. "Well lets go." Sheva whispers and walks toward the pile of bodys. Before we got two steps Excella stumbles out. "Why? You said we were going to rule the new world together Chris!" she screams out in pain. Me and Sheva take aim...but after a while of her screaming and shivering on the floor we decided it was safe to ask some questions. "What the hell-" was all I got out before a vocie came on the intercom. "_I'm proud of both of you for coming this bad you wont get any further." _ he laughs. "Son of a bitch. Chris!" i shouts not taking my eyes off of Excella. "_Sorry Excella. Looks like Urobrous has rejected you." _ "I thought they were partners..." Sheva whispers. "Chris dosent care about anyone but himself." I hiss. "Where are you! Show yourself!" I yell. "_Soon even you'll see Albert. Six million crys of agnoy will be the start of my new world.." _"What? You think your going to play god?" I shout. "_I am God!The human race has brought this on themselv_es. _Natural selection of the virius leaves the surviors stronger and better." _he snaps. "Your bat shit crazy!" Sheva shouts. "_That I am. But it's sad wont get to see the dawn of my new world. Excella I have one last request for you." _and with that the intercom goes blank.

"Son of an ass!" I screm walking back near the steps.

"Uhh Wes..?"

"I mean this sick jackass is going to kill millions of people for his own twisted idea!"

"Weskea."

"What the fuck was he-"

"Weskea!" sheva shouts. "What?" I shout back,turning to face her. But it's not her that catchs my eye. It was the big,huge, failed Urobrous Excella munching up the bodys and towering over us. "And now I think we should..run!" I say running past the thing to the other side,pulling Sheva with me. We run upstairs. "Press B! Dammit I mean dodge!" Sheva yells and flips just as Excella swings. I duck and continue running. Sheva jumps on to a crate and pulls me up. We run upstairs. "Shit! Now where-" I'm cut off by Sheva pulling up some more stairs and through a door. "*huff huff* Persistant son of bitch..." I breath out. "Your not kidding.." she mumbles quietly, walking up ahead. "Watch it!" I yell as a tentecle brust through the roof and swing,missing Sheva by an inch. "Come on." I whisper,moving past the hole in the roof to another door. "What I dont get is that in the caves they had lockers,now why would they need lockers in a cave? In here they have lockers,a confrence table **and** a coffee machine like Chris had _friends_ coming over." She hisses out the word friends. "The people that were here were anything but friends. Just people he controlled. i bet half of them hated and/or hates,if he still has anyone around, him." I snort. '_Cant believe Capcom tried to replace me with Chris. I was Albert Wesker-God! "It's just to see how it works out" my ass!'_ "True but why would he stuff a golden dish in the locker?" Sheva asks,indeed pulling out a golden dish from one of the lockers. I shrug. "The hell should I know?" she shrugs too. "Dunno. Come on we better get a move on." Sheva calls as she exits to the hall. "This big thing is blocking the-" Rocket launcher missle passes her and blows up the tentecale "way.*Sigh* Always you Wes." She shakes her head and continues walking down. "Because I kick ass." I smiply say and follow her. "Door!" Sheva sqeaks running and putting her back to the door. "Yes Sheva a door. I'm assuming from your reaction from this door you've never seen one?" I smirk. "I've seen door's before so shut it! And I'm not excited _because _of the door. I'm excited because of whats _behind it_." She says putting her ear to the door. "And what's behind it?" I ask,leaning on the door. "Listen." I put my ear to the door. "There's a faint alarm. So what?" I ask curiously. "'So what?' That means danger! A monster or ah! Monsters! Come on Weskea!" She jumps and kicks the door open. I sigh and follow anyways. I walk over to a small computer screen. "Looks like an aircraft." Sheva says. "No shit. What I'm wondering is he going to use this to spread the virius.." I mumble. "Fuck you.."

"What'd you say?" I turn and glare at her. "Vaccum." she smiles. I look back to the screen and it changes from the aircraft to Chris. "Chris." I hiss. "Come on." I call and turn around and head towards the elevator. I hear a small ring and pull out my PDA. "Hello this is Wesker."

"_Wesker Sheva it's me Jill." _

"Jill! Where are you?" I ask.

"_I'm fine. I have to hurry and tell you this. Chris's human strength,it comes from a virus. But it's unstable. In order to mantain a balance he must inject himself regularly with a serum."_

"So if we cut the supply of serum he loses his strength?" Sheva ask.

_"Affirmative. But he just took a dose so there's that. It's going to be a while before he needs another dose."_

"So how are we suppose to kick his psycho ass if he can throw us like a rag doll?" Sheva asks, snacthing the PDA out of my hand. "Hey! Just 'cause you want to talk to your girlfriend doesnt mean you have to be rude.." I mummble, pouting. "Can it. So Jill any idea's?"

_"Excella always said the amout of serum as to be **exact**. Which means that if she injected to much.."_

"You mean if he ODed on the crack he's taking." I snicker

_"It should act like a poison! I think the name of the serum is PG67A/W."_

"Wes." Sheva taps me and she pulls out the needle that fell out of Excella's case when we ran into her. I had one of thoses 'Oh!' moments from Trace Memory.(For those of you who dont know what Trace Memory is shame! Kiddin' ^^ but Trace Memory is a pretty awesome game)

"_We-Cant...Only-Kick...Ass!..."_

"Shit! Jill? Jill!" I call to the now static fill PDA. "She told us what we needed to know lets go." Sheva pulls me into the elevator.

"Chris! Hands up!" I yell as Chris comes into veiw. He turns and, again, I cant help but look. Black jeans, deep blue shirt, black shades, his brown messy bedhead hair, his tan muscles...I unconsciously walk up to him and try to smooth down his hair. The warm familiar feel..."You never could keep your hair down..." I whisper. I see the shocked look that passes his face then something I couldnt put my finger on. I jump back into reality and turn to Sheva. Her face goes from worry to '_got it_' as a wing it, wink and play off what I just did as a plan. I jump next to her and aim. He smirks and throws his shades at me. I catch them. _'The hell...?' _I think but as soon as Sheva is tossed aside that thought goes from that to _'Ssssssssssshit!'_ He smacks me aside and I let go of his sunglasses. I quickly regain my balance and aim again. He put his shades on and as he takes a deep breath his golden/crimson eyes dangerously light up. I shoot twice then go for a tackle but I only move him two steps. I hear him chuckle, which is not a good thing when your fighting, he cracks his neck and flings me into the railing behind him. My vision goes black for a moment and I concentrate on listening. I hear Sheva shoot at least six times then I hear her struggling. I snap my eyes open and quickly stand and aim. Chris is holding Sheva's arm around her neck. "At least he's not choking me.." I almost smile but I'll save the smile for when he's _not_ going to kick our asses. "I would never!..At least not yet." He laughs harshly. "Why are you doing this? What are you accomplishing by unleashing Uroboros?" I growl. "Everyday the human race comes one step closer to self-destruction. Dont you see? I'm not destroying the world I'm saving it!" he snaps, clenching his jaw. Chris ducks and throws Sheva near the doorway. Sheva shoots, he dogdes and punches me. '_Smug bastrad!'_ I go down and try to high kick him. He uses the force of pushing my leg to block the incoming bullet from Sheva. "Way to use physics Chris!" I shout. He smirks and grabs my arm as I try to punch and grabs Sheva's arm as trys to pistol whip him. Our arms are crossed, were smushed together and I cant help but feel a _little_ helpless right now. "*Tsk tsk* Dont you two ever get tired of failing your missions?" Chris tsks as he throws us over the rail. As me and Sheva roll on the ground the serum falls out. "This guys lost it!" Sheva growls as she stands up. I grab the serum and we exchange looks. "Do it." She whispers and Chris jumps down to us. Alarms start going off and the roof above us opens. "Things are starting to look up heh Wesker?" he smirks. "Fuck you and your crappy puns!" I shout, clenching the serum in my hand. "Ready?" Sheva whispers. "Ready." I whisper back. _'Let's kick his corny joke tellin ass down a peg!'_

A/N-Srry took a bit long! And it is also a bit long too..^^; Plz RRA


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-What more could he possibly d-...Oh

Chris smiles and runs torwards us. Me and Sheva dodge and run to the left. "Plan?" we ask each other at the same time. "I thought you had a plan!" we say again. We run over to a lever on our right. "What do you think this does?" Sheva asks, pulling the lever down. As soon as she pulls it, part of our side of the factory yard goes dark. Chris, who is walking torwards, growls. "There's no point in hiding..." he bares he's teeth. "but we'er not-" I cut Sheva off, motioning her to stay quiet. I grab her hand an tap "he cant see us with his shade on and the light off. He's counting on his hearing so stay quiet." in morse code. She smiles and grabs my hand. "Got it. So I take the one next to this light and you get the one in the back?" she taps. I quickly nod and tap. "No running. Footsteps." she nods and we slowly walk apart. Me being well...me I'm gonna try and sneak pass Chris. I slide slowly, holding my breath, against the wall and inch to the lever. Chris whips to me and I freeze. He walks towards me and I squeeze my eyes shut,trying not to concentrate on the familiar smell or the heat raidating off of him. "Wessskerrrrr..." he purrs. I open one eye to find myself pin with Chris' arms blocking my exits. He nuzzles me neck. I gasp but dont move.

_'I dont know wheather this is true or-'_

I'm cut off as I feel his hand wrap around my neck. _'Sonofabitch is going to choke me!'_ but his hand isnt choking me. It's just...holding me. I feel tears start to sting my eyes. "C-chris..." I let a tear fall. Every emotion from joy to hate flows through that one tear. _'I cant let him break me, I cant let him break me...' _I repeat over in my head 'till I gain enough strenght to push him off. Chris stummbles back, growls and grabs my neck again. This time he lift's me off the ground. "Hey Chris!" Sheva yells, causing me and Chris to look at her. "RPG bitches!" She smiles as a missle flys from her rocket launcher. Chris throws me down and catches the missle. I get up and jump back. "Shoot now!" Sheva yells running towards us. I quickly erase any emotion that's gonna interfear with me saving the world.

_'I love him'_ Weakness/love deleted. '_He's my captain.' _respect deleted. '_He stabbed me in the back, betrayed our team, and dragged me along like a rag doll! No one,no one, fucks with Albert Wesker!' _Anger actcepted. I fire and the explosion causes him to fall to his knees. Sheva grabs Chris and I rush over and stab the serum into his chest, injecting only half just in case. Sheva jumps back with me and Chris fall to his hands. "Do you think it worked?" Sheva asks. "Dunno..." I whisper. "Ughhhhhhhhh!" Chris grabs his head and yells in agnoy. "That's Chris for 'yes'." I whisper. Chris stands up and throws his shade on the floor. "This isnt over Albert!" he grinds his teeth, making the green veins in his head pop out even more. Before I'm able to grab him, he jumps up 3 feet in the air, on to the helipad with the aircraft and starts said aircarft. I run after him and jump into the closing hatch. I look outside to spot Sheva running after us. "Come on grab my hand!" I shout over the engines. "I'm just reaching for my heath? I'm in heels! I cant run that fast!" She shouts back. "Shit! I'm not leaving you!" I shout and as the plane lifts off, I slide myself down dangerously and grab Sheva's hand,pulling her up before the hatch closes.

"This is why you cant have heels..." I breath out. "But me being in heels and you pulling me up places gives you a workout on the job.." She smiles. "As true as that may be I-"

"Oh how nice. Mind if I kill you then have this _useless_ conversation?" me and Sheva quickly stand up. "Ass..." I say, steeding myself. "Shut up!" he growls. "Still acting big and bad when there's no one here to help you?" I laugh as I see him get more pissed off. "I dont _need_ anyone's help! I have Urobrous." Chris smiles sadisticaly. "Your going crazy. It's ok." I smile seeing him turn as red as his eyes. "Shut up!" he growls, dashing towards us. I push Sheva out the way, using the force to push myself. I fall to my knee and laugh a bit as he growls.

"I am not a joke Albert!" I open my eyes to spot Sheva thrown to the other side and Chris's gun in my face. I smirk a little. I'm not stupid. I knew he was gonna do that. My gun in hand already was aimed at his chest. Then this reminded me of a time when me and Chris had first moved in together.

"Get that out of my face." I say playfully, though there is a gun in my face.

"It's not in your face, it's in my hand." Chris says automatically with a playful smirk.

"Get what's in your hand, outta my face." I laugh, unable to keep the memory out of my head. Chris laughs too, and for a moment, for a single second, we're back in his-_our_ house, laying on the sofa, cuddled up, watching _Doctor Who_. "Chris..." I whisper as I feel my chest twist. Sheva smiles sadly behind him and hits the hatch opening button. Chris snaps to her and zooms over to her. "Move!" I yell over the alarm ringing. She dogdes making Chris punch the power generater. The aircraft jerks down and I grab a piller inside said aircraft. "Wesker!" Sheva yells from below. I look down to spot Sheva hanging on pillar too...With Chris hanging off her heel. She nods her head with a sad smile and slowly lets go of her grip on the pillar. At that moment everythin slows down. Images of losing Jill...Of losing my partners..."NO!" I scream as everything comes back up to speed. Sheva fully lets go and I drop down, grabbing the pillar she had let go off with one hand and grabbing her hand with the other. Sheva looks at me with a surprised look then smiles and pulls out her handgun. "Bite me Chris." Sheva aims at Chris's forehead and smirks. As the bullet leaves the chamber, Chris's eyes flicker to me. I shake my head with tears spiking my eyes. Chris lets go of Sheva's foot before the bullet hit him.

I pull Sheva up and try to protect her as the plane crashs. I feel a slight pain as me and Sheva roll onto the ground. I get up and I'm pretty sure my rib is brusied. "Sheva, you okay?" I ask, helping Sheva off the floor. "My rib is kinda bad but I'm good." Sheva smiles, puting her hand on her rib. "Glad to hear." That...wasnt me. I snap my head to see Chris shirtless standing on an intact tank of Urobrous. "Alberrrtttttt..." he hisses my name and I guess Sheva notices I'm staring(and most likey drooling) so she smacks me in the back of the head. "Hey! I-I mean come on Shev's! He's weak, which means we can take him out easliy, sweaty and just look at him! I should smack you for _not_ staring. Plus all we have to do is shoot him and boom! He's dead."

"I should've killed you when I had the change Wesssker." I turn back to Chris. "Yeah well your lost." I aim my gun to his chest. "Hm." he smirks. "Wrong thing Wes." Sheva whispers. "Oh come on! What more could he possibly-" I turn my head to Sheva only to be cut short by Chris breaking open the tank of Urobrous. "Oh...damn." I hang my head. "Yeah, ya moron!" Sheva smacks my head down more, making me loose blance for a mintue. I rub my head and look up back to Chris. I gasp and slowly back up. I want to throw up. "H-how the hell are you even still _alive_?" I ask, watching the Urobrous slitther around, out, and in him through newly made holes. "Because I am GOD!" Chris yelled, jumping in front of us.

AN- Finally! Next: Battle between Wesker & Sheva VS Chris!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10~~Final battle...?

"Alright." I quickly turn to Sheva. "Quickly, head up the slope and shoot said slope when I'm in the middle. I'll fall and track him around. You could probably figure out my plan by then."

"But-"

"No buts Almore!" I say, not a trace of laughter in my vocie. "Chris has to die. Kill one, save a million." Sheva nods and moves to wipe my cheek. "What the hell...?" I trail off seeing pull away her hand that's moist with my tear. "It's okay. I'm fine. Go, go, go!" I give my face one quick wipe, take my Hydra out and send Sheva across the stone brigde. "Still making 'brave' plans?" Chris laughs harshly. I watch as his black inky tenticale hand swings closer to me. I breath in deeply and move back slowly. I hear a crack as my foot hits the middle of the brigde. I turn to Sheva who has her sniper in hand, running to the middle of the curved path. "Dont need to shoot it!" she calls. I look down and see the cracking of the bridge with my weight alone. "Good." I whisper and watch as Chris closes in on me. "No where to run to where to-" I slam my foot, breaking the bridge and cutting Chris off as we fall to the lower level of the volcano.

I hop up off the ground and see Sheva give my a thumbs up, telling me she knows my plan already. ",good,good,good." I mumble to myself, running ahead. Okay so I'm scared shitless. But who wouldnt be? I'll tell you who: Bugs Bunny.

_'Bugs wouldnt take this shit. He would pull out a Acme hammer and just BAM! But Chris is pretty strong...Hmmmm who would win in a fight between Chris Redfield and Bugs Bunny-!'_

My stupid train of thought is cut off as I run into a boluder. "Hurry!" I hear Sheva yell and I spot her up top with her sniper in hand, shooting Wesker behind me. "Okay." I whisper and try to push the boluder. "Damn!" I whisper. "Weska!" I snap my head towards Sheva and spot Wesker stalking to her. "Alright, alright." I breath in and jab the rock. "Fuckin' fuckstick!" I yell, holding my hand which is surprisingly not broken. "Okay good." I see the rock is broken and hit it again and push the rock in the lava, filling the gap between where I am and a small path leading up to Sheva. "Shoot him!" I look over to Sheva whose hangin off the opissite side of the now broke bridge. I pull out me sniper and start to shoot, buying Sheva time to climb up and over here. "Interfearing son of a bitch!"

Chris yells, throwing himself over the broken bridge, chasing Sheva. As Sheva jumps on to the boulder I pushed, I grab her hand and pull her. "What now?" she yells as Chris trys to hit us and misses us by an inch. "Up." I mouth, pointing to a small gap in the rock wall above us. She nods and I push her up and pull myself up just as he trys to grab me. Me and Sheva back away from the edge and everything becomes quiet. Me and Sheva look around and just as the relief sets in, Chris jumps up behind us. I grab Sheva without turning around and pull her away from the monster behind us. "No where to run, no where to hide." Chris mocks as I circle around him, trying to find a weak spot. He growls loudly and outstrechs his urobrous arm and a small orange circle appears. I pull out my gun and start to shoot him in the middle of his speech to Sheva.

"The human race will become better and stronger! Idiots that dont deserve Urobrous will die and the-"

"Son of bitches like you will die too." I say, unloading my gun on(Hopefully) his weak spot. "Uggh!" he kneels down and as I go to grab him, he creates a circle of black, inky tentecales. I sign Sheva to move back as the circle calms down. Chris stands up and faces Sheva. "Hmp." he grunts and though I cant see his face, I know he's smirking. I see him slam his tentecale on the ground, sending a tentecale her way. "Move!" I yell. She dodges and I see her smile. She draws a circle in the air and I look at his back and see that the orange circle isnt there. "Shoot it!" I yell. She nods and shoots. Chris yells and kneels to the ground. _'I'm sorry...'_ I jump on his back and try to sustain him so Sheva can shoot him some more. "Shoot!"

"But I'll hit you!"

"So shoot _through_ me!" Me and Sheva lock eyes as she aims her gun. I see her shake her head and rush toward Chris with her knife. I cant see much but I so see her pull back jab her knife through his weak spot. I quickly grab for my knife with one hand while trying to hang on. As I jab my knife into where the orange circle was on his back, I start to cry but I dont let go until I feel my knife hit Sheva's.

As I jump off and stand next to Sheva, the ground starts to shake and brake. And just as that happens, Josh and Jill(Jack and Jill XD) hover above us in a helicopter. "Grab on!" she yells, letting down a ladder. Sheva grabs on and starts to climb. I stand there...staring at the man I love/loved slowly melt away along with my heart. I wipe my eyes and follow Sheva as the rock I was standing on sinks.

"Whew! Are you Chris,and lovely gals, okay?" Josh yells over to us over the helicopter. "Yeah! Thanks Jo-"

"Wessssssskkkkkker!" The helicopter jerks and me, Sheva and Jill crash to the floor. For some reason, I feel relieved. I quickly shake my head and look outside.

"Is that Chris?" Jill gasps, staring in shock. "Yeah..." I watch as he trys to pull us into the lava. "Here. Use these." Jill pass me and Sheva a rocket laucher. "Here we go."

"Suck on this Redfield." I growl as me and Sheva pull the trigger. His eyes go wide and his head flys back as the rockets make an impact. Sheva, Jill and Josh are smiling talking about that it's finally over. I sit in the seat by the window and cry quietly as my heart freezes over, twists and breaks.

'_He's died...I killed him...I killed the only man I've ever loved...'_

"Oh god..." I sob as it hits me. "I killed Christopher!" I cry banging my head on the window. "No,no,no,no!" I fall off my seat and onto the floor. Jill and Sheva are by my side as I rock back and fourth. "He's died..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Choice

_4 year later_

"Almore!Got a assenment for you!" I call putting my shades on and walking out of my office. "Goodnight Sir!" the rest of the S.T.A.R.S team greeted along with Sheva. Sheva jumps up from her desk and runs over to me. "Night." I smirk,and open my office door. "So whats the new mission Wes?" she asks once I close the door. "Must you still call me that?" I sigh and smile. "Hey! I've known you forever and plus at least I dont call you that in front of the team anymore." she smiles. "It's Captain Wesker Sheva. Not Wes." I sit at my desk and motion for her to sit across from me. "Whatever Weskea." she smiles and sits down. "Your assignment will start tomorrow. Your being sent to a stake out in Denver. We believe that Ricardo's goons next job will be there. Be careful got it?" I half-smile. "Yeah, yeah I dont go all superman like you use to, you know." She smiles,getting up. "And I'm proud of you for that." I get up and walk torwards the door. "Get the job done right Almore." I say,putting my scary captain mask back on. "Yes sir." She salutes and goes back to her desk. I sit back down at my desk and look at the clock. '_Almost time to go.' _I think to myself. I start to clean my desk but cant find my pen. I start looking through all of my drawers for my pen.

The last drawer I look through was the top right one. I sigh when I dont find it so I try to close the darwer but it wont budge. I stick my hand in the back of the drawer when I feel something small and metal. I pick it out. It's my ring. "_Some words are better left exspressed then said so this is for you,my one and only love. Your to-be husband Chris Redfield" _i read out loud. I slip the ring on and dig in that same drawer to pull out a picture of Chris wearing a red patterened shirt with his arms around my waist,leaning his forehead against mine and smiling. Then theres me,wearing a blue tee,my arms wrapped around his neck,(my hair a _mess_!)smiling as well. I take the photo out of the frame to see his writing in the back.

**_Me & my Wesker for my birthday 3/16 I love you Albert_**

Then it came to me. Todays his birthday! A knock on my door drags me away from my thoughts. "Just wanted to say night Weskea." Sheva pokes her head in. "Night Shev. Today's March sixteenth right?" I ask,looking from the photo to her. "Yeah. Well I gotta go bye." she says in a rush and leaves. '_Well lets go pay him a visit.'_ I smile,pack my things and leave to the parking lot. After locking the office of course. '_I cant remember if the graveyard is left or right..' _After the whole lava thing, the first thing I did when I got home was make a tombstone for Chris. Sheva doesnt know netheir does Jill but I visit there from time to time. I pull out my car keys and jump inside. "How nice. At least you remembered." I snap my head to the backseat to see a dark figure. That vocie..."C-Chris...?" I ask softly. "You know you turned out to be a good captain. Just what the team needed." I see him look out the window. "To think I turned from captain of S.T.A.R.S to the man with the two rockets launchers in his socket." I watch him smile then turn back to me.

He turns on the backseat light and continues. "It's not like I didnt think I wasnt going to get hurt but this..." he motions a hand to the small burnt marks and burnt skin on the side of his face. "Was maybe a bit much dont you think,Albert?" he smirks. All I can do is stare. The blackened skin on the left side of his face was done by me. I almost killed him. Chris... I harden my vocie and wipe my face of all emotion. "Why arent you dead?" i snap. His gold/crimsion eyes lock with mine. "*tsk tsk* Now thats no way to talk to the man you love is it?" he smiles. "I dont love you. After turning against the team and me...I could never bring myself to love such a monster." I grind through my teeth. '_It's not good to lie to yourself.'_

"Now we both know that isnt ture." in one swift movement he pulls to the back and pins my hands above my head. I try to wiggle free but it doesnt help. If anything it makes him laugh. "And I see your still wearing the ring." he whispers in my ear. I bite my bottom lip,trying to hold back a moan. I shake my head and bite my lip harder, enough to draw blood. "No need to be modest Wesker. Say my name." he says huskily. His free hand rubbing the tent in my pants. My body betraying my mind,I arch to the touch. "Say it." he grabs and squeezes. "Ahh!Chris!" I moan and quickly bite my lip. "Good but me and you both know you can do better." he smiles and starts nipping at my neck. I tilt my head back,allowing him more room. "It's been too long Wesker." he says,sucking on my neck.

'_N-No!Push him off!'_ my mind yells at me. _'You lost him once before..Dont let it happen again!'_ my heart shouts. He removes his hand and rocks his hard-on against mine. I squeeze my eyes shut,moan and arch my back. "I want you to beg Albert. Beg me." his vocie deep and lust filled. I shallow my pride. "Please..."I moan softly. "Please what? You cant be so vauge." he smiles "Please just fuck me Chris!" I moan, rocking our hips together. He smirks. "Eager." I give him the most deadlest stare I could in this state. "Shut it." he just laughes and reaches out to remove my shades. Instead of flinching,like I would normally do, I pull my head away,helping him pull the shades off. I blink and lock eyes with him. His eyes flicker from the stormy blue clouds I thought long dissappeared to the golden cat like eyes I've come to know as the eyes of my enemy. I turn away,not able to continue the intense staring contest. "Albert.." he coo's softly. "Just tell me...why?" I blink reapeatedly to try and hold back the tears. "Why did you drag me through this?" I sob, unable to hold it back anymore. "I didnt mean to. When you came to S.T.A.R.S the plan was already in motion. I didnt think I'd fall for you or vice versa. I tried. I tried to stop caring about you. Then we happened. I fogot all about the virus, Leon, everything. But that night I was finally reminded of what had to be done. The night of brake in..." His eyes flash dangerously. I start to remember that night...

* * *

><p>I had came over to Chris' house but no one was there. Chris gave me an extra key so I let myself in. I locked the door and since I was still a bit sweaty from my most recent mission I went to take a shower. I did hear the door unlock but I thought it was Chris because he's the only other one with the key. So when I came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me to find a man rading through the living room I was scared. I left the shower on before I got out,thinking that if Chris were here he would want a shower. Even though it wasnt Chris I left the shower on so the man wouldnt suspect anything. I slowly crept to Chris's room to get the gun I knew he always had in the top of the dresser next to his bed. I grabbed the gun and slowly walked out the the living room. "S.T.A.R.S hands up!" I shouted. At first he did what he was told. Then he tackled me. I shot a bullet surprised by the attack. He grabbed the gun and threw it to the other end of the room. He pinned my hands above my head with one hand and trailed circles on my chest with the other. "What the fuck...? What the fuck do you want?" I shouted.(You know that riddle 'If a tree falls in the woods and no ones around to hear it fall does it still make a sound?' or some shit like that? Well it's the samething as what's goin on here. When your in a house in the woods,with not another house for about 17 miles and you scream no one can hear so I was just wastin my vocie!) "Aww. No need to be so loud." the man said. It was dark so I couldnt see anything but his hazel eyes which seemed to light up.<p>

"Just take what you want and leave." I snapped. "Maybe but are you willing to leave? I wouldnt think so." I could hear the smile in his vocie. I tried to wiggle free,which wasnt helping. "Whats wrong?" he whispered in my ear,smirking. I pulled away even more(If possible) and headbutted him. He fell backwards and I hurried to my feet. I ignored the throbing pain in my head(No one wins with a headbutt. Remember that) and ran to the corner of the room to get the gun. I guess he was use to getting headbutted 'cause he recovered pretty fast and and grabbed for my leg. I fell fliping over the coffee table. He climbed on top of me. "Nice try." when he said that,for some unknown reason, I became very aware that my towel sliped off when I made a run for the gun. Then I also realized that instead of running for the gun I could've push him out the big glass window that he stumbled towards and called Chris.(I swear I felt like those stupid women from the movies where instead of running outside, away from the killer in the house, they stay in the house playing hide-and-go seek killer edtion) He seemed aware that I was fully naked too. He tied my hands and started moving his hand along my chest. "What are you-!" I quickly bit my lip as one of his hands reached my nipple. "Getting a little frisky arent we?" he laughed and starting taking off his pants. _'What? Holy shit! Please,please no no no no no!' _ (I knew what was going to happen but I was tied up and naked. What could I've possibly done? Threaten that I was going to cock uppercut him?) As I was not paying attention he pushed in without no warning.(Bastard) "AHHH!" I screamed.(No i'm not a pussy ok? It **hurt**. It wasnt my first time but with no lube or nothing it burned. Then he went with all his strengh which again hurt like a bitch.)He thrusted and thrusted. All I could do is whimper and cry Chris's name. About 30 mintues in Chris barged in.(Finally!) "Chris!" I cried as the man kept going. The man looked towards the door and Chris blew his fucking head off.(Which would've been awesome,believe me, but when I have to close my eyes because of brain chucks flyin in my face it's not all that awesome.) Chris ran over to me, cut the rope and cradled me untill the cops got there.

* * *

><p>"Thats when I knew what had to be done. I needed to get rid of people like that and worse. I couldnt let that happened to you or anyone else. I thought it was all worth it but that night at the mansion the hate that seemed to grow around you...I knew it was to me and,truth be told, it having to try and kill you all those times. I could never do it. Please Albert J. Weker forgive me?" he lays his head in the crook of my neck.<p>

The End...?

A/N-Ha! That is what I call a killer cilff hanger! Or maybe a killer ending? Mawhahahahahaha-*Cough cough* My bad. ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12-The End

"Christopher." i choke out, my heart and lungs squeezing together. _'He's lying!'_ A voice hisses in the back of my mind. _'He hasnt changed! Everyday since you two met it was about sex! He'd call you into his office: Sex. You'd try to talk to him after work and where did that _lead to: Sex! He doesnt love you...He wants to use you!'

"H-How dare you play with me like this?" I yell pushing him off of me. "You...you fucking bloody dim-witted, incompetent, head up your ass, bastard!" I scream, thanking god my car is sound proof and the windows are tainted. I stare at Chris's shocked face. "P-play with you? Albert I've never...I love you." he trails off, reaching out to stroke my cheek. I flinch a little and his hand drops. I watch as his face becomes twisted with hurt. "I'm sorry." he says and before i ask I feel a strong pain in my head and black out.

* * *

><p>I wake up in a small gray room. I move to sit up on the...lab table I'm laying on? Before I finish my thoughts, my head starts to throb. "Owww..." I moan, rubbing the back of my head. I get up and walk over to a mirror in the room. "I knew he was up to something! Shoulda never gave him a chance..." I sigh and look at the mirror. I gasp and stumble aways as goldsilver/green swirl around in my eyes. "W-what the fuck?" I sit back on the lab table. "He injected me...Fucking bastard!" I yell loudly. "I know your watching!" I jump off the table, the pain in my head gone as I look for the camara.

_"Dear heart, this was not intended I promise."_

I her his vocie and snap my head to the intercom above. "Dont call me that! And why the fuck would I care about your promises anymore? YOU FUCKING MADE ME INTO A MONSTER!" I scream and fall to the floor. _'I'm just a pawn...A guinne pig..' _

_"...It was the only way...for us."_

"Us? When was there ever a 'us'? You using me as a play thing isnt 'us'. It's you, you sick bastard." There is no anger in my vocie, just bitterness as I slide down to the floor.

_"Never! I would never, ever play with you or your emotions Albert. But in order for us to live side by side for years, I had to see if you could handle the original viruis. You did very well by the way. Now: I can keep you here by force and still train on how to use your newly found powers or we can live like we use to, right here...Just me and you. I love you. But this is your chocie and yours alone."_

And with that, the intercom went silent. _'What do I do...?_' I thought to myself as I started to cry.

An hour later I decied to try and leave the room. To my surprise, the door is open. I walk down the dim-lighted corridor 'till I hear Chris scream. Without a second thought, I follow the echoing scream to a door. I slam the door open to see Chris on the floor on his hands and knees. "The serum..." he whispers, his vocie cracking. "R-right." I whisper, rumming through the glass cabinets. I find the PG67A/W serum and run over to Chris. "Okay, okay..." I whisper, dropping to the floor and laying Chris's head on my lap. "Exact amount." I look at a small line on the serum and inject up to that amount into Chris's neck. I let the breath I've been holding in as Chris's mouth goes from twisted in pain to content sigh. We sit in silence and I cant help it.

"Wesker can you ge-"

"Shh. I just want to see somethin'.." I mumble and remove his sunglasses to lock eyes with blue, stromy eyes. I let a smile creep on my face. "Stop looking at me like that." Chris starts to blush and I laugh. "It was the overdose wasnt it? When we were fight on the volcano?" I stop laughing. "Yes. The serum was to stop the mutation of the T-virus but with too much...the serum started to eat at my original cells and in turn, started to reject the virus cells." he spoke softly.

"So...your dying?"

"In a way, yes. I've found a perfect balance in that test tube on the table." he points to an orange test tube on his desk. "It will allow me to live with my powers, yet I will not have to worry about serums...it's a one time thing." I get up and grab the test tube from the table.

* * *

><p><em>6 years pass<em>

"Wesker love. Wake up." I hear Chris's groggy, yet sexy vocie as he shakes me. I grunt, not wanting to get up. "Come on love. Today's the day we're back on the road."

"Ughhh...One more night. I really like it here." Here is somewhere up north of Canada. We're in a small masion(Didnt know they had 'em either)Chris brought during his 'evil' stage. I turn to Chris's slightly golden red eyes. I quickly look away, the color reminding me of the past.

_'Poor navie Wesker.'_

_'Shut up and DIE!'_

"Albert..."Chris coo's and I turn back to him. His eyes back to normal and I smile. "Chris this is the first time I've slept in weeks!" I whine as he sits up. "Well your always too busy writing in your diary-"

"It's a jorunal!"

"So of course you havent gotten any sleep." Chris shrugs, smiling. "Plus I keep telling you: if you want to stay any place longer then two weeks we have to dye your hair-"

"And I know your only saying that 'cause you want me to be a red head plus we'd have to dye your hair too." I huff, sitting up on the bed.

"Change our names-"

"Which I refuse."

"And make leak our new lives onto the internet, just for safety." Chris finishes, ingnoring me to the fullest. "The BSAA, along with the FBI and the CIA, are looking for me, thinking that I kidnapped you. I kinda did but... most of all you have to accept the fact that I tried to take over the world and that your as infected as I am and that it will be a very long time before they stop looking for us." Chris intwines our hands. I flinch at the word 'infected'. I still remebered that night I wake in the lab... "I have accepted all of that..." I whisper, trying not to cry from the memorys. "I trust you wont try to take over the world again because I love you." I look at him. "I love you too dear heart." he hugs me close to his chest. "And thank you for trusting me. I wont hurt you or let any else hurt you." he kisses the top of my head. "I want to stay." I mumble in his chest. I look at up and lock eyes with him. "I'll dye my hair but white and if we change our names, my name is James Redfield. There I took your last name." I smile as he smile. "Fine, James. Anything else?"

I'll help with the files if-"

"Here we go."

"We adopt." I smile as he smiles. "Perfect." he quickly peaks me on the lips and heads out the room. "Dye is in the bathroom, I'm gonna make breakfast!" he calls. "'Kay!" I call back, getting up and heading to the bathroom in our room. I smile as I see boxes of dye lined up and a post it on the red dye that says 'Albert'. I smile and decied to make Chris happy. I pick up the red dye box and head to over to the shower but stop as I see Chris's name on the blonde dye. "Blondy huh?" I laugh and start the 'reding' process.

"Wesker, breakfast!" I hear Chris call from downstairs. "Coming!" I call back,drying my red hair one more time. "Very nice." Chris purrs, running his fingers through my hair as I walk into the kitchen. "Same to you." I smile, doing the same thing to his blonde hair. "Breakfast is right there." he point to the plate of orange jam toast, sasuge, bacon and eggs on the table. "I have to put our name, marriage license and things in the computer." he smiles and waltz out the kitchen. _'Our new life.'_

_A/N- I used a similar ending to the ending in my other fanfic_ It's never okay _only cuz I've been to busy and wanted to post this as soon as possible. Thanks for reading, plz RRA and continue to enjoy~_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12-Alternate Ending

"I-I...you..." I stutter and stammer as Chris continues nuzzle my neck. _'What do I do...? I cant tell if he's serious...Four years I've though he was died...'_

"Christopher." i choke out, my heart and lungs squeezing together. _'He's lying!'_ A voice hisses in the back of my mind. _'He hasnt changed! Everyday since you two met it was about sex! He'd call you into his office: Sex. You'd try to talk to him after work and where did that lead to: Sex! He doesnt love you...He wants to use you!'_

"H-How dare you play with me like this?" I yell pushing him off of me. "You...you fucking bloody dim-witted, incompetent, head up your ass, bastard!" I scream, thanking god my car is sound proof and the windows are tainted. I stare at Chris's shocked face. "P-play with you? Albert I've never...I love you." he trails off, reaching out to stroke my cheek. I flinch a little and his hand drops. I watch as his face becomes twisted with hurt. "I'm sorry." he says and before i ask I feel a strong pain in my head and black out.

* * *

><p>I wake up in a small gray room. I move to sit up on the...lab table I'm laying on? Before I finish my thoughts, my head starts to throb. "Owww..." I moan, rubbing the back of my head. I get up and walk over to a mirror in the room. "I knew he was up to something! Shoulda never gave him a chance..." I sigh and look at the mirror. I gasp and stumble aways as goldsilver/green swirl around in my eyes. "W-what the fuck?" I sit back on the lab table. "He injected me...Fucking bastard!" I yell loudly. "I know your watching!" I jump off the table, the pain in my head gone as I look for the camara.

_"Dear heart, this was not intended I promise."_

I her his vocie and snap my head to the intercom above. "Dont call me that! And why the fuck would I care about your promises anymore? YOU FUCKING MADE ME INTO A MONSTER!" I scream. _'I'm just a pawn...A guinne pig..' _

_"...It was the only way...for us.'_

"Us? When was there ever a 'us'? You using me as a play thing isnt 'us'. It's you, you sick bastard." There is no anger in my vocie, just bitterness as I slide down to the floor.

_"Never! I would never, ever play with you or your emotions Albert. But in order for us to live side by side for years, I had to see if you could handle the original viruis. You did very well by the way. Now: I can keep you here by force and still train on how to use your newly found powers or we can live like we use to, right here...Just me and you. I love you. But this is your chocie and yours alone."_

And with that, the intercom went silent. _'What do I do...?_' I thought to myself as I started to cry.

* * *

><p>An hour later I decied to try and leave the room. To my surprise, the door is open. I walk down the dim-lighted corridor 'till I hear Chris scream. Without a second thought, I follow the echoing scream to a door. I slam the door open to see Chris on the floor on his hands and knees. "The serum..." he whispers, his vocie cracking. "R-right." I whisper, rumming through the glass cabinets. I find the PG67AW serum and run over to Chris. "Okay, okay..." I whisper, dropping to the floor and laying Chris's head on my lap.

"Exact amount." I look at a small line on the serum and inject up to that amount into Chris's neck. I let the breath I've been holding in as Chris's mouth goes from twisted in pain to content sigh. We sit in silence and I cant help it.

"Wesker can you ge-"

"Shh. I just want to see somethin'.." I mumble and remove his sunglasses to lock eyes with blue, stromy eyes. I let a smile creep on my face. "Stop looking at me like that." Chris starts to blush and I laugh. "It was the overdose wasnt it? When we were fight on the volcano?" I stop laughing. "Yes. The serum was to stop the mutation of the T-virus but with too much...the serum started to eat at my original cells and in turn, started to reject the virus cells." he spoke softly.

"So...your dying?"

"More or less, yes. I've found a perfect balance in that test tube on the table." he points to an orange test tube on his desk. I look up at the tube. I get up, get the tube and walk back over to him.

"Open." I whisper as I drop down next to him. He looks at me with confused eyes but does it. I slowly pour the orange liquid in his mouth and after he's done, I place the test tube on the ground. "Why?" he asks, still laying down. "What do you mean?" I ask back, staring at the wall ahead. "You could have killed me..let me die. Why didnt you?"

"Because...I love you." I kiss him and smile at the thought of being with him for the rest of my life.

Villian or not, I love Christopher Redfield


	14. Chapter 14

Alternate Ending Par 2

I wake up and quickly look around the room. _'When did I knock out?'_ I rub my head and stiffle a yawn. "Let's see it's been..." I hold up my hands and count to myself. "Eight weeks that I've been here." I sigh.

I could imagine what Jill would say...

_"Jeez Wesker how could you go with the worlds evilest person...leaving everyone behind?"_

That's exactly what I did. I left my partners, my baby brother and my friends to go and love someone who tried to take over the world. It's WWII all over again. "And the Axis power wins again." I sigh. But as I think of Chris, being _my_ Chris my heart starts to race and my stomach starts to flutter. "Control yourself! Your acting like a love sick school girl!" I hiss softly to myself. "Hey Wes!" I hear Chris's voice and snap my head to the doorway to see his...shirtless figure. "I was wondering, have you seen my shades? And my tie for that matter? I've seemed to misplaced..." He trails off and as the devilsih smirk dances on his lips, I realize I'm staring. "Huhhhhhhh...Repete that please." i say, wiping the drool of my mouth.

He sighs and chuckles. "You really dont mind being stuck with me?" Chris asks, walking over to me. "N-no, of course not." I stutter, feeling my cheeks heat up. "Mmmm." He hums, layin on the bed and pulling me down with him. "Ch-Chris!" I giggle then subside to smile. "I love you." Chris nuzzles my nose with his own. "I love you too." I kiss him, loving his heat, his lips and just _him_.

"Come on. You havent had breakfast, correct?" Chris smiles, stands and holds out his hand. I slip my hand into his and let him take me to the living room. "I'll make you something. Sit here and watch something in the mean while ok?" Chris points to the sofa. "K." I smile and grab the remote from the coffee table. "This T.V is huuuuge!" I smile, flipping through the thousands of channels of the **_huge_** flat screen T.V in front of me. I land on the cooking channel. "Cupcake Wars!" I squeal.

"What?" Chris walks in the room with a plate of bacon, sausage links and fried eggs. "It's a show where four bakers make their best theme cupcakes for a huge celeb party and try win the money and the chance to show and expand their business and-" I finally turn to spot the plate of food.

"My favorite...You remembered?" I stare up at his smile. "Of course!" Chris laughs. "I-I...Thank you." I smile, almost crying. "Anytime, love." He places the plate on the table and kisses me.

He sits next to me and I continue telling him about cupcake wars. _'I know what must be done.'_

* * *

><p>After breakfast, we continue watching T.V, not paying much attetion, just enjoying the comfort in one another. I made lunch and after that, he said he had to go to a meeting so I kissed him goodbye and I've been sitting in our room since, thinking.<p>

"Where could he have gone? Someone or some people must know he's alive if he's going to a meeting. If so..." I sigh.

"What if he's planning on trying to create a new BOW virius? I have to leave. If Chris _is_ planning a new BOW then I'm the only one that can stop him. It's the only way to be right yet wrong. Leaving him, my heart, to stop him and save the world. I'll return to the outside world and return to my life with Jill, Sheva,my baby bro James...but I cant go back to S.T.A.R.S...maybe the BSAA. While me and Chris restart are game of Cat&Mouse..." I tell myself, trying to cover the sound of my heart breaking. I look to the barred window and see the green, tall trees and the birds flying past to the sun.

I sigh and walk through the hall to the only non-barred window and climb to the egde. Normally I'd be scared but I'm not normal. I smirk and leap three feet to the closest tree. I turn back and spot one of Chris's cameras.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Sorry Chris. But you'll have to come and get me~"_

Chris watches as Wesker gives him a sly smile from the securtiy tape. _"You and me, this is how it always will be."_ Chris's heart thumps and twist as Wesker gives a small sad smile and a tear runs down his cheek.

"_I love you, Chris Redfield."_

and with that Wesker walks back a bit on the branch and shoots the camera. "As I you, Albert Wesker." Chris whispers, kissing the monitor and walking back to his desk. "He will be mines once again." Chris grinds his teeth,

writing his new plan on his tear stained paper.

A/N- RRA~ ^^


	15. Out and about

I walk down the streets of, I'm fully guessing Canada, finally thinking maybe i should ask directions.

I walk into a talior shop and walk over to the casher. "Excuse me but do you know where I can catch a bus or train..or whatever you guys have, that'll take me back to New York?" I ask the light brown haired womans...back.

"Well sorry sir but I'm on break and-" She turns around and gasps. "Al-Albert?"

"Sheva!" I yell as I jump over the counter and hug her. "The hell are you doing here?" I ask, still hugging her. "I could ask you the same.." I hear her sigh as she gives me a squeeze. "I've missed you." I pull away to see her crying. "You too Shev." I smile and wipe her eyes. She looks up and gasps again. "Your eyes..."

"Shit! I knew I forgot somethin...I need shades-"

"Nononono! They look _amazing_! They look sooooo nice!" Sheva bounces up and down. "Wha-really?" I run my hand through my hair. "Ohhh but you need some clothes." Sheva wiggles her finger at me. "B-but I like plaid.." I pull at my shirt. "Shh...Shh...no." She whispers and drags me to the back.

"Where will I be going that I need to look like _this_?" I question as I look at myself in a full length mirror. "You mean sexified? Well if we're goin' back home, your gonna need a new job and _no one_ can resist this!" She giggles, jumping up and down. "Shev's-" I sigh.

"Lookit: The BSAA wont only take your looks into effect but they'll think _'Hey, this guys got some class...and a hot body.'_" Sheva says in a 'business' vocie. "Your dumb...buuuutt I _do_ look good." I smile at the sliky black button down shirt matching jeans, a red tie and black and red shoes. "How'd you kno-"

"I was gunna go to the BSAA too." I could see her shrug in the mirror as I continue to look at myself. "Didnt know Canada had good style..." I mumble, running my hand over the shirt and quickly turn to Sheva.

"N-no offense!" I laugh nervously , waving my hands back in forth. "None taken. Though they do have some pretty werid stuff...but good clothes all the same." she shrugs and smiles. I lean foward to look at my eyes. They still look the same like in the lab...gold/silver/green swirls...but instead of swirls, the base of my eyes are gray/silver with green, gold and now blue specks in them. _'They do look good...but..'_

"Sheva, I need to explain why I'm here." I turn to her with a sigh.

"Soooo you ran away from Chris? But why?" We're sitting criss-crossed on the floor with the store door closed as she asks this while putting her hand on my knee. I snap my head from the floor to Sheva. "What? What do ya mean 'why?'! This is Chris we're talking 'bout! The BOW tryant... The man who turned me into-"

"Happy, sexy eyed, super powered guy so that you two could spend ya'll extented life time together?" Sheva locks eyes with me and I dont say anything. "Chris maybe be the world's eviliest man, but he's _your _soruce of love and happiness. Never forget that." Sheva pats me. "I...I know. But this is it. Me and Chris can no longer be together...not in this life time. I have to stop him. I know he's not going to give up easily so here's my plan: You help me make a plan."

Sheva laughs and shakes her head. "That's your only plan?" I nod. "Okay well, we'll start off by getting home,entering the BSAA with the help of Jill and James-"

"James? James is in the BSAA?" I gasp."Yeah. Jill gave him the job for his birthday." Sheva tilts her head. "He's...32. He's birthday was three weeks ago thrusday..." I can picture my baby bro, proud sniper, standing next to Jill, smiling. "God...How is he?" I smile, trying not to cry. "He's good. He is the top shooter, just like you." She smiles sadly as I let out small hiccup. "I miss him...I should've never left you all. I'm so so sorry...I left everything and everyone...I'm sorry.." My vocie breaks down to a whisper and I cant help but cry full out now. Sheva crawls next to me and hugs me. I drop my head on her shoulder and bask in the fact that even though I left my heart, I'm not alone.

A/N- Sorry for the slow updates and sorry again for the fact that there be even slower updates...so yeah, sorry. RRA please ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Lost and found

_"WESSSKER!"_

"AHH!" I jolt awake at the sound of Chris's vocie and out of fear I start to swing in the darkened room. "Wesker, its me: Sheva!" I hear Sheva say within the dark and I feel the warmth of her hand on my shoulder as she sits next to me, shifting the bed. "Sheva..." I gasp, grabing her hand tightly.

"Where the fuck are we?" I ask, trying to calm down. "Well, you do remember when we pack some clothes and we went on the drive back home right?"

"Yeah." I nod in the dark. "Okay, then you knocked out about two hours before I decided we needed to stop and take a rest. You refused to wake up so I carried you all the way up and in here. Your fat, by the way." I could tell she's sticking out her tounge. "Nahhh!" I stick out my tounge, making sure she knows. "Anyways, after I threw you down on the bed, I laid down next to ya for awhile, slept, woke up to you sleeping still, I started texting then you woke up." I gulps down some breath and turns on the bedside lamp. "Fuck so...we're in..?" I lead.

"Uhhh a hotel somewhere near North America?" I look at her with that 'the fuck' face. "Shev-"

"N-now before you yell!" She waves her hands as a sign of surrender and stutters. "I-I had to stop unexpectedly. I saw some guys following us." I tilt my head slightly, my interest perking up. "Guys? You think..."

"Chris? Maybe. I didnt ask for directions and just put us in with an alias." I look around and sigh. "Fuck...either he really loves you or he hates losing." Sheva says running to the window. "Why?" I ask, prying he isnt outside. "His guys are still outside. They've been there the whole time." She closes the blinds. "Hmph. Chris isnt the type to do a full front assult. We've got nothin to worry bout, we'll just move in the morning." I yawn, sleepiness hitting me again. "Yeah, okay I guess.." I hear the worry in her vocie. "Calm down and sleep." With that I knock out to peacful, blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>"Mmmmmm..." I groan as I blink and wake up to...a gun in my face! "WHAT THE FU-!" The gun gets shoved in my mouth. <em>'Ohshit!I'mfuckedI'mfucked!I'mshittingbricks!'<em>

"No screaming." _'Oh fuck me sideways...'_ I look at the sunrising out-lined figure above me. "Have some common curstiousy, Albert. Your rommie is sleeping." he jerks his chin towards the sofa, where a wide-eyed Sheva stay statue still with three guys holding guns aimed at her. He pulls the gun out of my mouth. "Well, she was sleeping when we tied her up." he laughs like a looney. "Shit...Dont you touch her." I growl venomesly. "Ooooh! My,my,my! _Now_ you decide to care bout her." I turn my head away guiltly. "Fuck y-" I cut myself off as I feel a sharp,cold metal touch my neck. "Learn your place." he hisses, pressing the blade harder into my neck. I look over to Sheva. "A-Albert..." she lets out a shakey breath.

"What do you want? This isnt your normal, ultra, complex plan." I watch as his eyes drift over my face and finally lock with my eyes. "You know what I want."

"No." He looks at me through narrowed, pissed off eyes. I look to Sheva them back to Chris. "So be it." And my world went black.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- All that ends well...

"Shit!" I jolt awake. _'Chris..Sheva!'_ the night before runs through my head as I look around and...I'm in our room. The same white walled, red silk bed I stayed in with Chris.

Only now- "I'M CHAINED TO THE FUCKING BED!" I scream, trying to jerk my hands, along with my feet, out the the chains which are tied to the headborads. "Mmm. Your awake." I spot Chris by the window. He's holding the curtain open slighly, letting some light shine within the room and on him. The curtain falls closed, making the room dim as he strides over to me. "Where's Sheva?" I look around the room, panicly. "She's fine. Me and my men dosed her and drove her back home."

"Then get away." I hiss. "No." he says simply, standing at the foot of the bed and looking over me. I could imangine how I look right now: My legs spread apart and my hands above my head due to the chains, lookin like a meal to him. I must be right because he crawls atop me and lick his lips, his dim golden eyes giving off a sudden lustful, red gleam. "Get off!" I arch my back, trying to throw him off.

"Hmph. As much as I like a good fight, I'd think it'd be better if you stop struggling." he says in an amused tone as he leans in, his face inches away from mine. "Fuck off!" I say spitting in his face. He slowly sits up and I realize that, that was a stupid as move.

"That wasnt nice." Chris humms, wiping the spit off his face. "Guess I'll have to teach you some manners." Chris was never one for smacking but when he back handed me, it was hard and hurt like a bitch. My head snaps to the side, in shock of the hit. "See? I didnt want to do that. But seem dont to understand. You are to _respect _me. You also dont understand that you are mine." I feel him lick the forming brusie on my face. I flinch away from him.

He pulls back and I turn to him. "You sicken me." I say bitterly, not caring what happens to me anymore. He doesnt say anything and smirks. I watch as he smirks and shrugs off his, already open, blue button down shirt. "I'll have to teach you the hard way." My eyes go wide and my cool melts. "Wha-!" I gasp as his lips attach themself to my neck and starts to nibble, lick and bite. I bite my lip as I feel him smirk against my neck. "Knew you'd come around." he smash his lips with mine. I wince when he bites my lip,making me groan in pain and letting him slip his tounge in my mouth.

The familiar, sweet taste pulls me in and as I try to find some strength to fight back, my reasoning becomes clouded. _'He feels so good. Maybe I should just give..Wait..How could I let him do this? After everything...No!'_ I bite his tounge. Hard.

"You-!" He pulls back and I close my eyes, waiting for a hit that never comes. "Sly, little blond." I open my eyes to see Chris smirking, almosting laughing, with a line of blood trailing down the side of his mouth. I tilt my head in confusion. _'The fuck isnt he hitting me..?Fuck..he's probably got somethin worse in mind..'_ I'm so deep in thought I dont realize he stripped me down until his vocie brings me out. "Why so deep Wes? I thought that was supposed to be me!" he laughs and before I speak, he thrust into me, no lube and no warning. I scream in pain as my ass continues to be pounded in half by the person I'm supposed to hate most in the world. _'Yep! Much worse!'_

"S-Stop! Get out! Sto-op it-! Nhhhh!" I cant help but arch up towards Chris as he brushes that spot in me. I open one eye when he suddenly stops. "Looks like someone's excited." he smirks and I look down to see I actually have a hard on. I lay my head back on the pillow with a small _thump_. "Shi-it!" Chris thrusts as I try to collect my thoughts. "Give in." he pants in my ear. I pant and moan and try to hold on to the little strength remaining. "Give. In!" he emphasizes, pulling out and driving back in. "Chrissssssssss!" I moan, going to wrap my arms around his neck but forgetting my hands are tied. _'Fuck it...I'm weak..'_

"Please...my hands..." I purr, lightly hanking on my chains. He removes his head from my neck and narrows his golden/_blue_ eyes. "You wont try anything?" I smile at unsurity of his vocie. He sounds..._human._ "No..." I sound so weak..I'm so disgusting... "Good." he reachs to my chains and unlocks them. I rub my wrist then wrap my arms around his neck. He smiles and kisses me as he thrusts into me again. "A-Albert.." he groans, dipping his head into my neck. I nuzzle his neck with the side of my cheek. I know I'm gonna hate myself for this... _'Ohh am I gonna hate myself...but I..'_

"..I just cant stand it..." I whisper, moaning in his ear. He pulls away and locks eyes with me. "Nor can I." he whispers, kissing me. I close my eyes and let the night fade with our pants, our moans and us.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Unborn Legend

Six months later

"How many times do I have to tell you? I dont know where he is!" I scream at an FBI agent standing in front of me, behind the metal table in the interagation room. "Are you saying six months ago,he banged you and just left you with a child without a word?" he screams back. "I told you! All he said was 'I'm going to bring down the BSSA'! Besides that he said nothing so YES! Why would he tell me anything else? Why would he _love_ me? Why would he want me, or even my child?" I hiss, putting my hand on my pregnet stomach under the table. "Look! He _cannot_ be under this stress right now!" Sheva yells from next to me at the FBI. She stands up and helps me up and out of the room before the man says anything.

"Are you ok, Albert?" she asks, sitting me in her passenger seat. "I'm fine. The kid is upset I guess." I place my hand on my swollen belly, feeling the child, _my_ child, kicking. "Chris probably already blended in with the BSSA.. Maybe he was in there already...I'd be able to reconize him if they'd just let me in or see some pictures or something..." I sigh. "No,no,no! You cant risk youself or your child Weska. Ever think he didnt tell you because he thought maybe you'd be safer without knowing?" Sheva shakes her head as she slips in the driver seat. I look at her with surprise then look out the window. "I hope so... He probably got in with his same name and everything just a different backround...I cant even believe I let him do this..." I trace circles on my stomach. "I was so weak...I feel so disgusted still." I say, wanting to gag at how ashamed I am. "You've created life. Nothing should ever make you regret that." I nod and smile at Sheva.

As we drive off to our shared home, Sheva asks me a good question.

"What gonna be his name?" I look out the window. "If I dont survive-"

"You will."

"IF. If I dont survive the birth...His name..is Jake Muller." I smile down at my baby boy. "Your going to do something great Jake." I whisper to my belly. I swear I could hear _his_ vocie, soft and caring in my ear as I feel a hand as light and clear as the wind touch my stomach.

_"Yes he will...Our son."_

THE END


	19. NOTICE

**For All Of You Who Are Only Following This Story And Not Me**

**The First Chapter of the Seq. To 'What If' Is Up**

**Hope You Enjoy It As Much As You Hopefully Enjoyed This One**

**And Please RRA**


End file.
